warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Penta
Penta is a Grenade launcher used by Corpus Penta Rangers. It launches ballistic grenades that can be manually detonated with Alternate Fire. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Physical contact with grenades deal damage. *Grenades explode in a 4''' meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Can use the launcher-exclusive mods and , as well as the Penta-exclusive and . '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Explosion damage cannot be increased by , or mods. *Grenades have slow travel time and heavy arcing. *Low critical chance and status chance. *Explosions can cause self-damage. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of five live grenades. *Slow reload speed. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. **Can bounce off teammates or companions, potentially having lethal results. **This can be countered with the mod which will make the grenades stick to any surface. *Low magazine size. *Extremely low ammo capacity of 20; requires just 4 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The self-damage from explosions will only do 30% of the listed damage. *Detonations can be triggered while the player is performing other actions. *The launch/flight of a grenade is silent (though the actual explosions are alarming, obviously). *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Secondary Fire button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. **Grenades that continuously bounce into enemies will deal impact damage again and again even when already having bounced off of other enemies. **Grenades do not bounce when striking water, coming to a dead stop instead. This allows perfect aiming for setting traps. *Increasing the Magazine size of the weapon does not increase the 5 grenade limit. *Though the grenade explosion does not destroy rockets from Bombards, impacts by the grenades from very accurate (and lucky) shots can. *With Multishot, the second grenade is usually indistinguishable from the first, as they follow the same trajectory simultaneously and bounce in the same direction. They can be "separated" with negative accuracy from a at a reasonable rank. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allowing the user to see the grenades better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. *A maxed increases the blast radius from the initial 5 meters up to 6.2 meters, allowing more enemies to be caught in the blast. *It is not recommended to use Punch Through mods as grenades can often go through the floor on some tilesets, making it impossible to bounce every time. * can spawn a sixth grenade provided that the multishot procs when 4 grenades are already out **While multishot mods are commonly considered necessary to increase damage output, due to the Penta's mechanics of careful detonation and limited grenades active at once, it's not as much of an instant damage increase as with normal weapons. It can be useful for setting up a large number of grenades faster, however. *Elemental mods such as are external from the main Blast damage, allowing the weapon to have 3 separate elemental combinations. *Be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. A single well-modded grenade can usually kill any Warframe unless protected in some way. *Players can detonate grenades in mid-air to score headshots on targets below. *The default color of the grenades can make it hard to see in the middle of a crowd of enemies or from their bouncing. Changing energy color can help with certain tile sets (E.g. do not use bright white for Corpus Outpost missions). *Be wary when using damage, as any self damage will bypass Warframe shields and deal damage directly to health. *Grenades will immediately explode when they hit Blunts, water surface, puddles from Tar-Mutalist Moa or Bulwarks. Trivia *''Penta'' derives from the Greek prefix of "five", which may refer to its magazine of 5 grenades. **This seems to be the first Corpus weapon to be named after Greek origin instead of Latin. **It could also be derived from the explosive compound PENTA. ***Notably, PENTA does not usually detonate upon impact or ignition, but rather needs an external explosive trigger, similar to the Penta's grenades. *The Penta (and its variants) are the first and currently only weapons for which the magazine becomes visibly larger as magazine capacity is increased. With high enough capacity the magazine will even protrude out from the bottom of the magazine feed. *The Penta formerly used instead of , despite still using sniper ammo. This was fixed in . *The Penta was one of the first weapons with a non-static model: The magazine feeds up to the gun upon firing and the slide around the barrel are pulled back during reloading actions. *The Penta was the first Corpus weapon to focus on explosive weaponry, followed by the in . *The grenades are flat and rectangular, which is odd, considering their ability to bounce. **Prior to , the augment changed the grenade model to be a short cylinder with concave ends. It still used the default grenade texture, which looked strange but was normally obscured by the grenades's blue glow. ** now causes the grenade to spin towards the enemy instead of staying flat. * Prior to , caused grenades to explode after a set amount of time. *This was the first weapon to have the Zoom capability replaced with a different function pre- . *The Arsenal interface used to label only the damage of the grenade projectile impact, but now labels the damage of the projectile as well as the base damage seperately (350 base). Bugs *In its Arsenal UI, it does not display its trigger function, though it functions as Semi-Auto, possibly because it deals damage on impact, unlike other Active trigger weapons. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg|Penta Reinforcements image Penta-warframe.png|Penta in Codex Penta Grenade Base.jpg|The default grenade of the Penta with default colours. Penta Grenade Tether.jpg|The grenade of a Penta equipped with the Tether Grenades augment prior to Update 23.2. Warframe Penta Gameplay (High Level Infested) Warframe 11 ♠ Penta A Gay Guy Reviews Penta, Exploding With Love Warframe Penta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Penta (Grenade Launcher) Warframe Let's Build the PENTA Grenade Launcher Warframe Penta Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.2.0 Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed an issue where some projectiles wouldn't come to a complete stop and would slowly float away (noticed on some bouncing Penta grenades). *Fixed viewing the Penta in the marketplace (specifically the Penta Shock-Camo Skin) resulting in the ammo in the gun taking a second to load upon viewing it everytime. *Fixed the Tether Grenades Mod distorting the look of grenades *Penta grenades will now bounce off the Blunt. It has a similar behavior as hitting a Grineer. *Fixed an issue with the Penta grenades not detonating in succession while switching weapons with Adhesive Blast equipped. *Penta Alt-Fire mode now has stats in the Arsenal. *To improve performance, added a small delay between each explosion when activating the alt-fire on certain weapons (e.g. Penta). *Fixed the Tether Grenade Mod for the Penta cancelling Self Damage. *Fixed unintentional DoT from Adhesive Blast on the Penta. *Fixed Adhesive Blast causing the Penta projectile sound to not play. *Penta series damage increased in Conclave. *Increased AoE damage of the Penta in Conclave. *Increased the ammo pool of Penta series in Conclave. *Penta explosions visual FX have been updated, and will now be based on the player’s energy color. *Fixed the Adhesive Blast Mod causing Penta weapons to detonate after a certain amount of time. *Removed the headshot multiplier from the Penta series in Conclave. *The Penta series' explosive damage no longer ignores cover in Conclave. *Increased damage and ammo pool of Penta series in Conclave. *Increased blast radius of Penta series in PvP. *Fixed Penta Grenades falling through the floor instead of bouncing. *Penta series damage increased in PvP. *Reduced the damage radius of the Penta series in PvP. *Reduced the damage of the Penta series in PvP. *The Penta can now be used in PvP. *Fixed the Penta not being affected by Volt’s Electric Shield. *Fixed issues with blank “Trigger” types in the UI for Penta. *Penta ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Penta shots fired from Hall of Mirror clones will no longer display weapon trails. *Improved the performance of the Penta on low end computers. *Changes to Penta's sounds. *Fixed Penta energy color not always applying to grenades. *Fixed elemental damage upgrade mods not applying to the splash & embed damage from projectiles. *Fixed Arsenal stats for weapons that have projectiles with complex damage. *Changes to Penta aiming reticle – firing trajectory should better align with reticle. *Tweaks to Penta 2D sounds. *Lens flare added to Penta projectiles. *Penta now supports energy color customization. *Introduced. }} See also * , an Infested grenade launcher. * , a Grineer grenade launcher. * , the Perrin Sequence custom version. de:Penta es:Penta fr:Penta Category:Launcher Category:Blast Damage Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons